


【德哈】才不要成为你的Omega（abo）

by Kongl295



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongl295/pseuds/Kongl295
Kudos: 33





	【德哈】才不要成为你的Omega（abo）

ABO设定

>> CHAPTER 1

哈利踉跄无力地跌进了级长盥洗室，石门合上的那一刻他终于松了口气。

好，很好，那些在城堡里游荡的Alpha们没有发现他的踪迹。现在只要移步到更衣隔断后就能找出乔治和弗雷德偷偷备下的强效抑制剂。

只要服下这个，他就能暂时停止发情，伪装得像个普通的Beta。

这样想着，哈利扶着石柱迈动双腿向前走去。

但附近的Alpha实在太多，一瞬间多种侵略性的信息素混合在一起侵犯着哈利的神经，迫使他的身体做出了顺从天性的反应。

他的脸越来越红，气息越喘越粗，那些味道令他迷惑、眩晕、身体发软。

再向前一步，哈利几乎要眩晕地跪下去。

“干！”

黑发Omega咬牙切齿地用力扶墙支撑住了自己的身体。

哈利从没想过自己会觉醒成一个Omega。还是在走廊里夜游时觉醒的，真不是时候。

好吧，Omega就Omega，他以前觉得再强硬的Alpha也就是一道昏迷咒的事，没必要随身备药。鬼知道Alpha的信息素竟然这么强大，人还没有靠近他就已经失去一半以上的行动力。

石门不应景地“吱呀”一声打开，惊魂未定的哈利赶忙抬头。

“谁！”

他冲门外的影子大喊，带着颤抖和沙哑的尾音。

那显然是一个Alpha。他那莽撞的信息素铺天盖地而来冲撞着哈利的神经深处。哈利出了一层薄汗，他越来越晕眩，体内的暖流更加不可抑制地四处流窜，情欲流转使他的身体酸软酥麻，想要被触碰。

“波特，你鬼鬼祟祟溜进级长盥洗室干什么？”

来者眯起淡色的眼睛不可置信地看着缩在石柱边的可怜巴巴的哈利，打量着哈利因蒙上水雾的眼眸、涨红的脸蛋，观察着他急促的喘息，嗅着空气里那专属于Omega的异香。接着观察者像是确认了什么重要信息似的如释重负地轻笑几声。

“哈哈，我没看错吧？波特，你竟然是个Omega？”

即使视线模糊，哈利也能辨认出对方斯莱特林的院袍与淡金色的头发——那是他的死对头德拉科马尔福。

年轻的Alpha大摇大摆不怀好意地笑着走向了勉强扶墙站立的Omega。

“唔……马尔福，你走开。”

“我偏不。”

威胁般的脚步声由远及近，盥洗室的门再次重重合上，哈利内心的无助与绝望又添了几分。

Alpha的信息素对于发情期的Omega有强烈的催情作用，此时此刻仅是近距离嗅到了对方的信息素哈利内裤就已经湿透了。他暗暗地恨自己的身体不争气，不分时间地点的发情。

金发Alpha走近哈利，他满意到近乎欣喜，显然现在挫败哈利会比其他任何时候更有成就感。

“反应真不错。”

德拉科捏着下巴在哈利身边踱来踱去，他不能体会到哈利身上的燥热难耐和酸软，只是盘算着怎么欺负哈利比较划算。

对方的信息素太热切了，使得哈利加重了喘息，他几乎要失神了，眼前一白，颤抖地顺着墙滑坐下去。

“你走远些，我很难受。”

哈利怒视着德拉科，原本应该带着锋芒的眼神因为蒙上水汽而柔和许多。他的声线也意外的柔粘，不轻不重地打进了德拉科的心里。德拉科登时来了兴趣，嘴角一勾蹲坐在哈利面前，还玩味地用手指勾起了哈利的下巴。

“波特，你一直对外说自己是Beta，要是明天一早大家都知道你是个Omega会怎样？”

“滚！”

哈利气极了，甩开对方的手指用尽力气吼去。他颤颤巍巍地摸出自己的魔杖，瞬间想了数十种用于反击的恶毒咒语。

“你生气了波特。你知道吗，你生气的样子其实蛮好看的。”

恶咒还没打出，哈利握住魔杖的手腕已经被Alpha大力钳住动弹不得，德拉科手托着下巴，话里故意带着笑意，看着眼前的人羞愤地挣扎。

手腕被Alpha接触时皮肤传导来一阵柔和的舒适感，电流滋滋地路过那里。

哈利觉得自己没救了。

“我需要……抑制剂……你放开我……”

几乎是带着哭腔的糯哑嗓音撞进了德拉科的耳膜，德拉科的心跳快了几拍，他的血液也沸腾起来——Omega的信息素显然起了作用，他的眼神变得深不见底。

他再次打量着哈利的身体，仔细嗅着对方的气息，缓缓地靠近了些。

“既然我是Alpha，你是Omega，不如——”

“滚……”

哈利迅速打断了对方的话。他离他太近了，就连听到Alpha磁性的声音身体都起了反应，这种反应让他实在难为情，他迫切地希望整个对话快点结束。

况且就算是个Omega，也有权选择自己的Alpha。

是谁都好，反正不能是马尔福。

“马尔福，你的羞辱也要适可而止吧……”

哈利喘息着没好气地说，他尽量避免抬头看向德拉科的眼睛，以防触发更多的生理反应。

在德拉科看来，这却是哈利的轻声求饶，像小猫轻挠着他的心口。

仿佛是Alpha对Omega的天性温柔，德拉科舔舔唇角吞咽了一下，忍住了咬对方后颈的冲动，转而去关注他的需求。

“抑制剂飞来！”

装着白色药片的小玻璃瓶从更衣隔断后旋转着飞来，不偏不倚地落在了德拉科的手里。

“你要的就是这东西吧？”

德拉科眯着眼睛看向他身前的Omega，瓶子被他轻微摇晃得哗啦作响。哈利果然露出了渴望的神情，伸手就要抓。德拉科拿着药瓶敏捷地一闪，哈利扑了个空。

“……马尔福！”

德拉科笑得像个顽皮的孩子。

“真的不需要我帮你吗？被我标记可是个一劳永逸的办法。”

“不需要，给我瓶子。”

“那要看你本事了。”

“你明知道我现在争不过你！”

哈利气愤地抗议，他连着三次都没有抢到瓶子，如果德拉科再躲第四次他就要揍他了。

“好啊，我给你，你自己来拿啊。”

德拉科衔住了白色的小药片，得意地在哈利身前挑眉——你来咬啊，叼走就是你的。

哈利被气得发笑——都什么时候了能不能不开这种玩笑？！

这时空气中混合着的Alpha信息素却更加浓郁，看样子是另一个Alpha发现并靠近了正在发情期的Omega。

哈利的晕眩感加重了，他停下与德拉科的争斗，无力地靠在墙上闭上眼睛喘息，喑哑地咕哝着，浅浅的清泪顺着眼角滑下来。

又一个Alpha？！

德拉科警惕地看向门边，冷哼一声释放出更多的信息素，浓烈到足矣盖住哈利的气息。

他可不愿意别的Alpha和他共享一个Omega，况且这个Omega还是他一向重视的哈利波特。

别人要碰？想都别想。

两个人静静地等待外面的Alpha离开。那人好像确实突然迷失了方向，犹豫地徘徊了一会儿，却还是叫开了级长盥洗室的石门。

在石门打开的沉闷声中，哈利慌乱地抢过了德拉科衔着的药片，德拉科手忙脚乱地把无法自如行动的哈利推藏在旁边的天鹅绒窗帘后面。

脚步声走近，来者看见盥洗室里的人是德拉科时忽然惊住了——全校都知道马尔福是个骄傲的Alpha。

“……马尔福？”

“伍德？”

“你有没有看见……一个Omega？”奥利弗伍德迟疑的打量着盥洗室，“我想他应该就在附近。”

德拉科抱臂，脸上毫不掩盖对奥利弗的敌意。他快步走向奥利弗，直勾勾瞪着他，凶恶的好像对方打搅了他的美梦。

“没有！快滚！”

金发Alpha脱下了自己的罩袍，将沾着自己浓郁气息的袍子丢向哈利的方向。

“希望你有点礼貌，别在别人洗澡的时候进来！”

“马尔福，注意你的态度！”

两个Alpha的争斗以德拉科的胜出告终，奥利弗没有找到Omega败兴而归。

石门再次关上时德拉科才露出一抹胜利的笑容。

——这下没人和他抢了吧？

他心情舒畅地哼着曲子掀起藏人的窗帘，但窗帘下什么都没有。

“波特？”

德拉科皱眉，他翻起所有的窗帘都没能找到哈利。

这说明就在刚刚他俩争吵的时候，哈利吞下了抑制剂药片，神志清醒地偷偷溜走了。

“真狡猾。”

德拉科失笑，说实在的他非常失望。他讪讪地拾起自己的袍子，心里重新盘算该怎么捕捉哈利。

这时抑制剂药瓶从德拉科罩袍的兜里哗啦一声滚落出来，瓶上标注的说明字体有些瞩目：

——可以伪装成Beta的特效抑制剂（稀有品）

与平时Omega吃的抑制剂不同，这种药片可以彻底掩盖Omega散发的信息素使人完全像个Beta。它在市面上并不常见，稀少到连校医院都没有贮藏。

一抹坏笑重新勾勒起来。

好啊波特，你平时不是爱装Beta吗？现在好了，只要药效一过，你还会回来求我的。

>> CHAPTER 2

哈利软倒在冰冷的长廊上，耳膜里回荡着自己的粗喘，眼前长廊的景象像万花筒般旋转眩目。

可能是药片的副作用，今天的发情比前一次更加凶猛。对Alpha信息素的免疫力随着药效的褪去而渐渐减弱，哈利的意识几乎一片空白，仅存的一点思维断断续续，以至于他无法连贯的去想一件事。

后颈的酥软感以及胸口涌起的燥热提醒着哈利他马上就要变回一个正常的、发情期中的Omega。他下意识地将自己缩成一团，下身早已热热地湿粘一片。

——该死的混账马尔福！

那个可恨的Alpha拿走了他的特效抑制剂，还在斯内普的课堂上派了个纸鹤约他。

“波特，想要回你丢的药片吗？宵禁后八楼等你。”

接到纸鹤时哈利的心就凉了一半。被死对头抓住了把柄真是世界上最糟的事，指不定什么时候德拉科心情不好就会和全世界的人宣布救世主哈利是撒谎精，是个柔弱的Omega。哈利但转念一想，不就是暴露第二性别么，罪不至死，而德拉科又喜欢耍小儿科，再闹事情也大不到哪儿去，所以他又不那么怕了。

哈利波特绝不屈服。

面对德拉科挑眉的得意样，哈利轻蔑一哼不再理会。

但他还是太天真，即使德拉科愿意帮他保住他是个Omega这个秘密，发情期的生理反应还是很让人难过的。

谁叫他死要面子，既不肯去城堡里专门为Omega建立的庇护所也不肯问庞弗雷夫人要常用抑制剂。所以在药效减退之前，哈利还是一边咒骂一边以百米速度狂奔来到了城堡的八楼。

他在这条又长又空旷的走廊里找得发疯，德拉科却一直没有出现，金发Alpha显然还在和哈利玩捉迷藏，并且一点都没意识到这个游戏对哈利来说是多么恶意。

“马尔福……别玩了……你给我出来……”

正在喘息的胸口起伏得更加剧烈，浑身更加燥热，脸更是涨红。附近的Alpha气息飘忽撩醒了哈利身上每一个想要被侵犯的细胞，仿佛有闪电轰炸着他的神经，他眼里短暂的失了焦。

就快要来不及了，Omega的信息素不可抑制地在空气里扩散开来。

怎么办……谁都好……帮帮忙……

哈利难过地在地板上蜷着，城堡里Alpha的气息鲁莽且强硬，无孔不入的向他发起进攻。他的心跳愈加凶猛，胸口炸开的异样情欲像水波一样渐渐扩散。

干！

“波特，样子不错啊。”

是德拉科的声线，随着他轻快的脚步声踏近，语气里的得意与兴奋愈加明显。他信步踱到可怜的Omega身边，蹲下来眯起眼睛仔细打量并且欣赏着眼前人发情反应。

看来这位躲了许久的Alpha终于肯现身了，哈利气愤地握紧了拳。

“马尔福，还我药瓶……”

黑发Omega涨红着脸支起身体，想从蜷缩的姿势转换为倚墙蜷坐。但这位Alpha离他太近了，强大的信息素冲撞得他眩目，挪动只会加重生理反应，使他可耻地起更多的反应。他只好倔强地瞪着金发Alpha，努力忍住咕哝和呻吟，咬牙切齿地露出凶相示威。

“上次的游戏还没有结束，记得吗？”

德拉科眯着笑，懒懒地支着下巴，将手指插进了哈利耳后的头发里，任指尖划过凌乱的黑发，就这样轻轻地梳了过去。

哈利被触碰的耳朵尖红了，头皮也传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，他眼神涣散着，哑哑地低吟了一声。

意识到自己的失态哈利的脸更红了。

“我，我需要抑制剂，你明知道……”

喘息中，哈利绝望的闭上了眼睛。他知道德拉科不会这么轻易的放过他，挣扎和多说都是无益的，两个人思维根本不在一条线上。

“波特，抢来就是你的，不然就乖乖认输。”

“滚。”

“你这样也坚持不了多久，不如求我给你。”

“滚……”

“我都想好了，不如你就给我写个道歉信，扯平以后咱们俩井水不犯河水。”

“滚……唔……别再摸我了……”

哈利声音软哑，后半句几乎无法继续倔强，鼻音浓重语调越来越软，就像带着哭腔有气无力的求饶。

Omega的反应显然挠到了对面的Alpha的心。

后知后觉的Alpha自己都没意识到这个Omega的信息素一直在吸引自己，从见面起胸中的异动就没有平息过，直到这句求饶声引燃了它们。

滚烫的暖流扩散到德拉科身上的每一处角落，他身体里像是有什么东西被激活了，白皙的脸蛋蓦的红了，心跳也突突地加快，血液沸腾起来。

身体告诉他，他想占有这个Omega。

此时走廊尽头却忽然响起重重的脚步声，炸醒了哈利的意识，冷汗沾湿了他的背。

能在这个时间段出现在这里的应该是巡夜中的管理员费尔奇。

——被他抓也好，起码会被送到校医院去。

哈利颤抖地去摸魔杖，打算给走廊的火把来个霹雳爆炸引起费尔奇的注意。

而德拉科的想法却更简洁，他横抱起哈利转身就跑。

“谁在那儿！”

费尔奇嘶哑粗暴的声音回荡在整个走廊里，而两个逃夜者却早就不见了。

哈利的世界飞速地旋转着，他现在不知所措地贴在了德拉科的身上。Alpha的信息素气息浓烈极了，煽情的气味燎起了哈利身体里的欲火，小火苗一瞬间顺风得势，熊熊燃烧一发不可收拾。他无意识地蹭着腿，断续低声吟叫，半眯着的眼里更加迷蒙，喘息变得柔和而温热。

现在的哈利毫无理智可言，他昏昏沉沉地看着对方，轻轻地扭动着身体，想与身前的Alpha靠得更近点。

“……马尔福……”

哈利发出了梦呓般的吟叫，他迷迷糊糊仰头，看见了抱着他的人干净的绿院袍与好看的淡金色头发。

“……”

金发Alpha的心情很复杂，眼前这一幕显然不是他最初想要的效果。他收起了原先幸灾乐祸的表情，拧着眉毛继续赶路。

“我要是你，就会学着把那该死的Omega性征收一收。”

前半句是切实的责备口吻，后面的语气越来越软，声音越来越轻，倒像是在心疼那人似的。

磁性的声音令哈利微微一颤，他的呼吸急促了些。黑发Omega的胳膊环住了金发Alpha的脖子，埋着头渴求地蹭了蹭对方的胸口。他的气息喷薄在德拉科的脖颈，头有一下没一下的蹭到了对方的敏感点。

抱着哈利的德拉科突然喘起了粗气。

“啧！”

德拉科恨恨地瞥了怀里的人一眼。这一瞥却得了反效果，他正对上那双氤氲水汽的绿眼睛，Omega的迷乱眼神仿佛是道强魔咒，直勾勾地戳中了他的心。

该死的！

德拉科咬紧牙忍住更加急促的呼吸。

迷迷糊糊的哈利被丢到了一张陌生的软床上，浑身的燥热难耐令他难过。他下意识地摸索着自己的领带和衬衫的扣子想快点解开它们。

而他身边的Alpha就在那愣神看着，不知道是该搭把手还是该继续看。

Omega的领带松懈了，衬衣敞着，泛着潮红的胸膛和肩胛暴露在空气里。

“波特，醒醒。你确实该吃药了。”

德拉科坐在哈利身边，一边叼着白色的药片一边抓着对方的肩膀轻轻摇晃，希望能把这个发情的家伙理智摇回来些。

——或许一会儿还能和他继续玩那场争抢的游戏。

金发Alpha摇摇头，首次意识到自己的想法实在异于常人。

空气里Alpha与Omega的信息素交互碰撞，金发Alpha的面容映在哈利半眯着的绿色眼眸里，气息紊乱的他失神地挽住了对方的脖子，热切地吻了上去。

“……！”

德拉科的大脑一片空白，身体僵硬了。

空气安静，只余哈利柔软缠绵的喘息。

Omega的软吻十分渴求，像是久旱的沙漠忽然遇到了濛濛雨，想多多地汲取，越吻越焦急。柔软的唇舌磨蹭着Alpha，深入了对方的口腔后更是温柔地撩着对方的舌头。

药片早就被对方掠走吞下，德拉科不知道哈利竟然会以这种方式获胜，他无法评价这场游戏究竟是谁更耍赖皮。

Omega的信息素更加缠绵地侵入Alpha的神经，细细密密的咕哝和低吟令Alpha的情欲燃起。

被德拉科手指捏过的肩部皮肤出现了片片潮红，在半搭的衣衫里若隐若现性感极了。德拉科吞咽了一下，将身前的人粗暴的推到床上，强硬地压住对方，一路从对方的吻舔舐到锁骨，又打了个转舔回了颈部。

“……唔……”

哈利扬起了头，脖颈弓起的小弧度令对方得到了制服的快感。

德拉科并没比哈利觉醒多早，除了对成为Alpha感到骄傲外并没有太在意自己的性征。

他不知道Omega的信息素也会让他发情，也不知道Alpha一旦发情理智余量与发情中的Omega差不了多少。

接触Omega的快感令他发疯。

他快速地舔咬着身下Omega的身体，一只手笨拙地摸着对方的裤子扣，完全无视了对方的挣扎与咕哝。

服用了抑制剂的哈利从情欲纠缠中逐渐清醒。这种药片见效奇快，很快他就不再对Alpha的信息素产生更多的反应，理智也一点一点地从宇宙边缘里勾了回来。

但身上的人却毫无察觉，依然死死地压着身下的Omega。

“……马尔福？”

突然醒来的哈利看见自己正衣冠不整的被死对头扑在床上啃咬，一时有点措手不及。

发现两人独处一室后，哈利更是出了一身冷汗——太危险了，他必须立即离开德拉科。

“马尔福！”

哈利用力推了一把身上的人，但发情中的Alpha力气是极大的，并不为所动。对方舔舐的更用力，被接触的酥麻快感加重了。于是他打算用膝盖抵开他，抬腿时却蹭到了硬挺的东西。

——比他的大些，隔着布料还明显能感到那东西在发热

“马尔福你疯了！”

哈利一边大声抗议一边挣扎。随后他的愤怒却变成了惊恐——对方的舔咬已经逐渐接近了他的后颈。那是散发Omega信息素的腺体，几乎没有Alpha可以抵抗得了来自那里的诱惑，而且德拉科还是个新手，他还无法自如控制住身体的本能反应。

“不行！走开！绝对不行！”

“啊……”

哈利咬牙切齿地扭动身体想抗拒德拉科，然而已经晚了，对方温热的舌头已经在他的后颈打转，极强的快感引得哈利那一秒再次呻吟失神，在这瞬间Alpha的牙齿狠狠地咬了下去，浓烈的信息素注入到了哈利的身体里。

哈利仿佛掉入了冰窟。

最让他担心的事情发生了！

他被标记了！

那个Alpha还是讨厌的死对头马尔福！

干！！！

“啊啊啊啊！马尔福！我要杀了你！！！”

耳畔的厉声怒吼喊醒了德拉科，金发Alpha立即意识到自己刚刚做了什么事。他瞬间放开了身前的Omega，脸上写满了震惊。

“草？！”

>> CHAPTER 3

德拉科那热切奔腾的信息素迅速融入了哈利的血液里。异样的温热感从后颈扩散开来，充实着身体的每个细枝末节。

标记成型了。

“现在好了！玩够了吗？！”

Omega爆发的低吼声回荡在整个房间。

金发Alpha身体一震，讪讪地从身前的黑发Omega身上爬起来。德拉科的目光一直没有离开过哈利肩颈皮肤上烙着的红印和齿痕。他逐渐从惊讶中恢复，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过许多复杂的情绪，后来金发Alpha垂着头皱起眉，在沉思中接受了现实。

“听着，波特，这是个意外……”

“意外？！干！你知道后果多严重吗？！”

哈利也不顾衣衫凌乱，爬起来揪着德拉科的领子就吼。

两个人的距离再次近到可以交换呼吸。德拉科看到哈利的眼底红了，他的黑发也凌乱着，身体正在发抖，衬衫半敞，露出斑驳细密的情欲痕迹，此情此景下的哈利看起来着实委屈可怜。

“可你吻了我，你知道……我控制不住……”

此时空气里的Omega信息素已经淡薄到几乎没有作用力了，但讲到那个吻，德拉科的脸却蓦地红了，心跳也突突地加快了速度，他的小兄弟该死的再次抬头顶蹭着他的内裤。

“要是你没有藏抑制剂，我会吻你？！！！”

“可——”

“滚开！马尔福！我的生活都被你这混账给搞砸了！”

他们都知道这次标记的后果——哈利会在很长的一段时间里只能对德拉科的信息素产生反应，如果与德拉科外的其他人发生关系，他可能会难受致死。

金发Alpha沉思了片刻，忽而眼睛又亮了起来。食指的指背轻巧地抹了下嘴唇，不起眼的坏笑被勾起，一个崭新的坏主意冒了出来。

“波特，作为一个Alpha——”

“滚！”

“作为一个马尔福——”

“滚！”

“我会负责的。”

“滚！开什么玩笑？谁要你的负责！我还想找个女孩儿好好谈个正经的恋爱呢！”

哈利根本没心情再接对方的玩笑，他毫无保留地吼出了他的浓浓厌恶与恨意。

暴躁的怒号回荡在耳边，德拉科的瞳孔瞬间猛地收缩了一下。一股不明来路的无名火蹿了起来，冲炸了金发Alpha的脑壳。

“你说什么？你喜欢女性？”

德拉科眯起的淡色眼睛直勾勾地盯着哈利，一只手握住哈利揪着领带的手腕，另一只手握住了哈利的肩，虽然语气又轻又慢，但架势却像是在威胁对方。

哈利微微一怔，没想到对方会在意在这种随意乱编的点。看来这是他的弱点，那就再编些吧。

“我觉得拉文克劳的秋就不错，罗恩的小妹妹我也很喜欢。”

“……！”

“很难理解？”

“……”

“是了马尔福，你是个疯子，是不会明白的。”

“……”

嘲笑还残余在嘴角，喉咙却被人怒不可遏地扼住了。哈利再次被推倒在软床上，德拉科俯下身子冷着脸直盯着他的绿眸子，浑身散发出不可名状的低气压。

“波特，你现在是我的Omega，你也只能是我的Omega。”

居高临下的金发Alpha的淡色眸子里混着多种说不清的情绪。激动语气说着说着越来越轻，直至最后细如蚊声，尾音颤抖。他的手指无意识地微微收了收，哈利颈上的齿痕就被磨蹭得细细作痛。威胁感迫使Omega打了个战栗，后背一凉冷汗沾身。

干！马尔福果真疯了！

好在德拉科并不是真的想掐他，哈利翻了个身就轻易的从床上逃下退开。他不想再和德拉科玩下去了，魔杖早已就位，直直对准了床边的Alpha。

“马尔福，抑制剂还我，现在。”

哈利用命令般的口吻低声向他的对手索取药瓶，由于还沉浸在被标记的愤怒中，他都想不到自己的语气有多么轻蔑和厌恶。

德拉科从没想要侵占哈利的特效抑制剂。事实上他原本打算玩够了就还给哈利，东西已经藏在他的袖口了。可刚才的话加上对方现在的态度，他还是改变了原来的主意。

“想要吗？老规矩，一天一片，明天来拿。”

德拉科取出了特效抑制剂药瓶晃了晃，大半瓶的白色药粒碰撞在瓶璧上噼啪作响。哈利死死盯着药瓶，他握紧了拳头，恨不得把德拉科揍成八份。

一道魔咒打来，德拉科敏捷地弯腰一躲并把迅速地药瓶丢进床边的一个黑色的小正方体盒子里。小黑盒里的机关立即启动，它忽然开始无限增殖，磊成了通达屋顶的黑色魔方塔。

那是魔方密码锁，可以生成许多个相同的黑盒子，除了主人能轻易获取，旁人得把这些盒子拆完才能找出最初放在盒子里的东西。

那东西显然效忠于德拉科。

“马尔福！你是认真的？！”

“没错。”

“你到底为什么要为难我？这不好玩！”

“……因为你好欺负。”

干！

一道霹雳爆炸猝不及防地在德拉科身边炸开，德拉科灵敏地闪过并给了哈利一个锁腿咒。哈利应声倒地的瞬间解开了咒语，他迅速在地上画了一条长长的线，一道空气墙瞬间隔在两个人之间。

“你想多了波特，我不会伤害你的。”

再怎么说对面也是自己的Omega，他得学着对他好点。

感叹两个人思维果然相差甚远，哈利放弃了沟通，他一字一顿地骂着，转身拂袖而去。

“你，马尔福，果然是个无可救药的混账。”

有求必应屋的门重重地关上了。

德拉科一个人面无表情地慢慢坐回床上，他的眉角刚刚被哈利的爆炸咒炸伤了，细股的血液涓涓渗出。

不是很疼。

比起伤口，他现在更烦心刚刚发生的事。

德拉科托着下巴叹气，今天他表现的太糟，与哈利势不两立并不是他想要的结果。

由于昨晚不但没拿回药片还被标记了，哈利的状态变得很差，沮丧和恼火填充着他的胸口使他睡不好吃不好也听不进课。

因为在变形课上差点打盹，格兰芬多被扣了五分。

“哈利，你不对劲。”

“你从昨晚回来起就不怎么说话了，可以和我们说说发生了什么吗？”

面对赫敏和罗恩的询问，哈利长长叹气，他还是决定不提。

淡淡的香水味飘进了哈利的鼻子里。那是男款的香气，带着的淡淡薄荷清香让哈利的困顿清醒了一半。

“真骄傲啊波特，你再次让格兰芬多扣了分。”

懒懒的声音从哈利背后响起，哈利身体一颤——不用想都知道那是谁。他的心情本来就差，转身后看见德拉科和他的跟班团在哄笑心情就更差了。

德拉科走近了，醒脑的香味浓了些。这些气味遮盖了一些信息素的气息，药效内的哈利几乎嗅不出多少Alpha的味道。

“闭嘴马尔福，你离我远点。”

德拉科干笑了两声。

“我是来找你的，波特。”

“呵，那你今天来早了。”

“我认为我随时都可以来找我的O……Beta。”

德拉科心里捏了一把汗，但语气里的骄傲没有随着话里的磕绊而减少分毫。而哈利也提早抽出了魔杖对准了德拉科的喉咙，只要他说错了一个字恶咒就将毫不留情的打出去。

周围的人听到金发Alpha宣布哈利的归属时一片哗然。

哈利仿佛听见周围的人说了一万句“马尔福说什么？！”和“那是真的吗？”

“好啊！”哈利听得浑身冒火，气得快要笑了。

德拉科的袖子被哈利生生地扯住了，哈利二话没说拽着对方就走，一路上不回头劝也不听，就这样把对方拽到了霍格沃茨的城堡八楼。他靠在有求必应屋的那面墙上，朝对面的人发着火。

“来啊！Alpha！”

“什么，波特？！

“来啊！做吧？！你们Alpha不都是这样么？你来找我不就想要这个吗？”

“什么……”

“来做啊！拿这个换今晚的抑制剂药片很划算的啊，是吧马尔福？”

反正也被标记了，不如破罐子破摔。

哈利愤怒地涨红了脸低吼，他顺势解开了自己衬衫的顺扣，领带也胡乱地扯了下来，甚至还亲自松了松腰间的皮带。

德拉科的表情严肃起来，眉头紧皱，抱臂扬起下巴，斜睨着身前的Omega，看起来同样生气。

“波特，你是认真的吗？”

“认真的！”

空气凝结了两秒。

“好。”

金发Alpha大力地将他的Omega顶撞在冰冷的石墙上，他的左腿卡在哈利的两腿中间，一只手大力的扼住了哈利的手腕，另一只手重重的抚着哈利的腰。粗乱的吻鲁莽地落在Omega的脸颊和耳根。

石墙上开始出现花纹，再一会儿就会出现屋门。

Alpha的信息素逐渐浓烈，像团火焰一样包围了两人。

>> CHAPTER 4

一阵窸窸窣窣的亲昵后，哈利被丢在有求必应屋的床上。

他的衣物早已被剥得七零八落，光洁的腰身和白皙的大腿暴露在空气里，身上仅挂着衬衫和内裤，其他的一件一件被丢在了床边的地毯上。

两人的喘息声此起彼伏，空气里蔓延着Alpha信息素的味道，它们强势地压制住了德拉科身上的香水味，使整个房间充斥着暧昧的信息。

药效期内的哈利暗自庆幸，他现在完全能抵抗对方的信息素，即使德拉科贴得再近他也能像个Beta一样无动于衷。

何况他现在根本不会释放Omega的信息素，所以做不做得下去完全看他身上那位金发Alpha的本事了。

来吧马尔福，看你怎么办。

哈利像个木偶一样陷在柔软的床被里，绿色的眼睛眯起来冷冷地斜睨着在他身上乱摸乱啃乱蹭的德拉科。

“波特，现在求饶还不晚。”

尽管自己已经喘着粗气满脸通红，德拉科仍然不忘威胁哈利，他将哈利的一双手腕举过头顶禁锢在一起，欺身压了上来，一只的膝盖抵在对方的两腿中间，眼里尽是得意的光彩。似乎在他眼里，取笑哈利比做了他更有意义。

我求你个大头鬼，哈利笑出了声。

“马尔福，别是你自己在害怕吧？”

“你再说一次？”

德拉科好看的笑容沉了沉，转而皱起了眉头。

“哈哈，我说，你怂了马尔福。”

“竟敢这么说？你会后悔的！”

Alpha们最不喜欢听见别人说他们在这事上怂或者不行，要是你敢这么说，他们就会证明给你到底是谁不行。

何况德拉科一向自负的要命，要他在哈利面前丢脸，想都别想。

金发Alpha伏在他身上舔咬他的后颈，一只手从他的肋下胡乱地顺着腰线往下摸，打了个转摸向了下腹，火热的手指顺着光腻的皮肤滑向了内裤的松紧带。指腹轻按，深入了棉质的布料里。

“哈……”

清澈的眼神顷刻涣散，哈利颤抖地弓起满是红痕的身体倒吸着气。

就在一分钟前，他以为自己在药效内不会产生任何过多的反应，可是他错了，对方执意要侵犯的话即使是个Beta也不会毫无感受。

何况他还是个敏感的处。

“……唔……”

德拉科的攻势转到了他的耳廓，湿热地舔咬传导来的电流使他失神，喉咙里又不可抑制地飘出一声柔粘的哑吟。

内裤被人急急地扯掉了，早已挺立的嫩芽蹭着金发Alpha的手心，很快那里就变得濡湿滚烫。那只手又顺着它略过囊袋，摸到了湿润的源头——那湿滑的正在开合的诱人的生殖腔。

指腹仅仅是在穴口摩擦便引起了阵阵电流，它们直奔穴内深处的某个点，酥麻的快感以它为出发点像水波一样扩散开来，带出了更多想要被侵犯的欲望。

浑身的连锁反应令哈利羞耻极了，他在连连颤抖中绝望地闭上眼睛。

这时哈利身上那个正喘着粗气浑身热烫的Alpha却停下了动作。停止触碰后快感渐渐散去，哈利从眩晕中缓了过来，他的意识也逐渐清晰。

突然安静了。

一秒、两秒、三秒。

只余Alpha那粗重的喘息声回荡在房间里。

哈利等了一会儿，忍不住眯了条小缝想看对方在干什么。

与哈利一样，金发Alpha身上只搭着件衬衣，白皙的胸膛前潮红一片，面红耳赤，满眼情欲。德拉科就坐在哈利的腰上，一边喘息着一边看着他，火热的小东西已经抵住了哈利，但Alpha就是迟迟不动不肯继续。

“怎么了Alpha？你竟然怯场了？”

哈利打量着窘迫的德拉科，对方那副要进不进要退不退的样子实在有趣极了。

“……不，波特，我没有……”

德拉科低沉的声音带着些颤抖，他突然难为情起来，侧头躲开哈利的目光，手也攥起了拳头。尽管他不断地努力调整自己的呼吸，但那显然没什么用，他的耳朵尖更红了。

“刚才还凶猛得不得了，现在害羞得像个鸵鸟？”

“……我没有，波特……”

“你在抖。”

“……草！”

德拉科认命地合上了眼睛，深呼吸了几次后又睁开。他的瞳孔深不见底，呼吸粗重，那样子像极了正在发情的小野兽。

他俯下身子与哈利视线相对，与哈利交换着他那滚烫的喘息。他捏住了哈利的手，让他抚上了自己的心口。

“不是的波特……你摸摸……”

哈利的手掌贴住了德拉科的胸膛，胸腔里的小东西显然十分兴奋，扑通扑通地快速有力地撞击着Alpha的胸口。掌心传来的心跳触感缓缓传导到黑发Omega身上的每个角落，哈利觉得自己身上逐渐燥热，仿佛要被那个节奏带走融化了。

“……就是这样。”

看到眼前的人如此紧张，哈利反倒轻松了。

“哈，马尔福，原来你是个处！”

“闭嘴波特！你不也一样？”

金发Alpha顿了顿，低声补充了一句。

“很快就不是了。”

两个人互不相让地对视了了一会儿，谁也没有认输的意思。

“波特，我来了。”

突然到来的火热抵住了Omega的穴口，哈利几乎失神的喊叫出来。那热情的异物顺着甬道彻底顶进了穴里，除了痛感外，它还切实的摩擦到了内壁里的某个敏感点。

德拉科似乎也在吃痛，他咬着牙按住身下的人吃力地挺进着，撞得对方迷失了意志，持续着低哑的呻吟和嗯嗯安安的咕哝。

身下的人忽然弓起了身子，扬起了下巴，不由自主地迎合上他的动作，连失神的叫声也变得更加轻柔和妩媚。

这声音该死的魅惑人心，德拉科觉得自己更硬了。

哈利仿佛要融化在自己的哑吟里。

这下好了，哈利波特，你真的和马尔福做了。

失神中，快感一波一波的侵袭，绿色的眼睛蒙上了重重的水汽，眼泪顺着发红的眼角落下。

“啊……”

好像是碰到了特定的阀门，大股快感随着摩擦突然开闸放水似的猛烈袭来，哈利眼前一白迷失了自己。

穴口不断地收缩，哈利吟叫连连。

快要接近情欲之巅的德拉科却迟迟没有射出，他硬挺着，在等一个时机。

“……说，波特，说你是我的Omega……”

Alpha按住了正在高潮巅峰的Omega，他威胁的声音磁性得性感至极，引得Omega无意识地夹紧了腿，想要磨蹭得更多。

“……我，呜……”

哈利断断续续地说不出一句完整的话，他的字句全都被自己的吟叫打乱了，等这一阵子高潮过去了，他才喘着气瘫倒在床被上。

“我不……”

哈利波特绝不屈服。

说着哈利就想起身捞他的衣服，他的腰背已经开始酸软，意识也越来越沉，估计再呆一会儿就要睡着在这里了。

“说。”

随着Alpha的不悦，生殖腔里的东西突然胀大了，卡着哈利阻止了他的逃跑，哈利不由得打了个战栗。

他居然在这里成结了！

“马尔福你干什么！”

“快说……”

“……”

哈利又快被气笑了，他搞不懂身上的人到底在执着什么。这家伙令他恼火，他烦透了。

“好吧。我是你的Omega。”

黑发Omega冷笑着吐出了这句话，话也是冰冷地沾满了寒意。但在Alpha这里却变成了某种独门的催情药剂，在听到这句话后，他抱紧了哈利，颤抖着泄了出来。

两个人在床上缓了一会儿，之后拿走药片的哈利便匆匆离了场。

由于前一天的风流耗了太多精力，第二天的哈利看上去仍有点精神恹恹的样子。

早饭时间，哈利已经被无数个同学问过是不是真的在和马尔福交往了，更糟的是就连赫敏和罗恩也相信他们是在一起的。

“哈利，嗯……那是真的吗，昨天马尔福说你和他——”

“赫敏，我不信你看不出他是在故意制造麻烦。”

哈利无意识地摔了一下手里的杯子，杯子里的南瓜汁差点溅了出来。

“这不怪赫敏，哈利。如果是平时我们一定会这样认为，可是昨天马尔福身上的香水味……那是Alpha专门用来遮他们的信息素的——”

“多而且用于已经有伴侣的Alpha，所以我们都以为……哈利你懂的。”

两个朋友越讲越担忧，哈利哭笑不得。

“他还真自觉啊！”

那股带着薄荷气息的清新香水味适时地飘进了哈利的鼻子里，他身后的Alpha懒懒地拖着长腔向他问候。

“早上好啊疤头。”

赫敏和罗恩像见了鬼一样跳出了座位，哈利则扭头不耐烦地盯着对方。

“马尔福，这才是早上，你来干什么？”

一只漂亮的药水瓶递了过去，德拉科温和地笑着对他的Omega说：“这几天你会食欲不佳，喝点魔药补一下吧。”

“啧，你快走，我不喝。”

“你不喝？那我就在礼堂里大喊了哟。”

“……那你喊，喊啊！”

威胁对于一个自暴自弃的Omega来说一点用也没有。哈利不但不领情，反而希望把对方激怒，这样没准能打一架，德拉科就能放弃他这个暴躁的Omega。

不过他的反击没能迎来想象中的回应。

“……好吧。”

金发Alpha讪讪手作罢了，他将瓶子塞给了罗恩。

“韦斯莱崽，你们应该知道他的事吧。这东西很补，今天之内一定要他喝下去。”

赫敏和罗恩大跌眼镜，两人又摆出一副见了鬼的表情，罗恩捏着药瓶的手更是差点抖成了帕金森。

“哈利！你到底还瞒了我们什么？！”

干！

哈利现在很苦恼，他不仅要忧虑课程和作业，还要忧虑他的身体，更要忧虑那个千方百计追着他跑的Alpha。

自从他们滚了床单以后对方就像变了个人一样。

从前是到哪儿都要堵他，嘲讽他给他难堪。现在是到哪儿都要跟着他想和他说话，甚至为了跟着他不惜挥别了两个大块头密友。

这不正常，太不正常了。

“别跟着我了，你很烦。”

“你管我。”

“我不想做你的Omega，你快滚。”

“现在你是我的，我就不。”

“还有，我一点也不想跟你当炮友，你的技术差极了！”

“哈哈，那你真该看看你自己在床上的反应。”

“啧，要不是你藏了我的药，我现在就能打死两个你，真的！”

“嘁。”

哈利夹着书匆匆地走向图书馆，他一边快步走一边和德拉科吵得面红耳赤。准确地说只有哈利自己在生气，对面那个越吵越开心。

要是有什么东西能治治这个人就好了。

说话间德拉科玩笑地绊了哈利一下，哈利差点就扑倒在路上。

“你！”

幸好刹闸及时，哈利只是轻轻地踉跄了一下，他手里的书飞了出去，意外地从书里跌出一个信封来。

——那是封粉红色的信，冒着爱心泡泡，看着像是女生写的情书。收件人是哈利波特。

哈利的嘴角上扬了。

有了。

“马尔福你看，喜欢我的人还是很多的，不如你选个别的Omega，让我也自由自由。”

哈利面上装得深沉认真，实则在偷偷观察德拉科的表情。

“喜欢我的人也很多，不过我都没怎么放在眼里。让我放过你，你是别想了。”

德拉科的语气骄傲极了，带着笑意，自信满满。

“可……”

哈利皱起了眉毛，一句话脱口而出。

“我不喜欢你，也不想做你的Omega。”

说这话时哈利的样子认真极了。这画面深深地映刻在德拉科的心里，他脸上凝滞的笑容逐渐消失，心口一沉，很长时间没有说出话来。

哈利等得烦了想要转身离开，良久他听到身边的Alpha压低声音的喃呢。声线单薄颓然且脆弱，仿佛随时都要被吹散在风里。

“那不重要。”

>> CHAPTER 5

哈利在摊满作业的长桌上补了个眠。

屋里环绕着暖暖的香气，臂弯很软，纸页翻动与壁炉哔剥燃烧的声音混成了安心的旋律。

这一觉他睡的非常舒服，直到精神充饱了才慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

自习室已经没有多少人了，窗外的风雪似乎又大了些。哈利打着哈欠懒懒地坐起来，发现身上沉甸甸的盖着谁的罩袍。哈利辩出了袍子上的香味，眼也懒得抬直接收拾起他书本和作业来。

德拉科捧着书安静地坐在哈利身边，他手边的长勺不断搅拌着银杯里的热牛奶。

“你醒了，波特。”

响指声打断了长勺的工作，德拉科将那杯东西推在了哈利面前。

“喝下去，我加了暖胃药剂。一会我们要在看台上呆很久，你会需要它的。”

杯里的热饮还在旋转，香甜的热气扑向了哈利的脸蛋，他的镜片起了一层厚厚的白雾。真香，哈利摸了摸肚皮。他的胃已经咕咕叫了，但嘴上还是要逞强的。

“你又来了马尔福，不过今天不是我的发情期，这算是发情期外的关怀吗？”

“疤头——”

“哦，我想起来了，这个月我的发情期是从今晚开始，来得真及时啊我的Alpha。”

“你知道我不是为了这个。别说那么多了，喝了它。”

金发Alpha合上了书本，托着下巴温和地看向他的Omega。

一小时后有一场拉文克劳对赫奇帕奇的魁地奇比赛。尽管与格兰芬多无关，天气也十分恶劣，但德拉科坚信哈利会去观看——就像他也从不缺席魁地奇一样。

哈利不愿与德拉科多说，静默地举起杯子抿了一小口。奶味香浓，温暖顺着喉咙缓缓流入胃中，又由胃渐渐地扩散到全身，舒服极了。

自从上次哈利对德拉科说不想做他的Omega后，德拉科的态度有些小小的转变。

当然了，他的占有欲也还是非常强。平时公开粘着哈利，课堂外有人坐在哈利身边的话他会非常恼火地把那人推开，仿佛哈利是他的私有物品一样，对于这点哈利仍然不能接受。

如果不是对方藏了他的抑制剂，他也不会被对方标记，不会与对方成为炮友，现在两个人关系不清不楚——确实说不清楚了，哈利破罐破摔之后，德拉科与他开玩笑他都应了——

“今天还来？”

“来就来，谁怕谁。”哈利波特绝不屈服。

以上对话几乎是每晚见面的开场白。

作为炮友，德拉科技术不错，哈利还算满意。但他从来不想和这个炮友交往，在这点上他很坚持——他是被迫标记的，总有那么一天他会找到真爱，逃离这个自大的白痴。

不过德拉科给的热牛奶还是很好喝，哈利满足地舔了舔嘴唇上的白沫。

“你转性了马尔福。”

“嗯？”

“我从不知道一个马尔福还会亲自给别人冲牛奶。”冲得还挺好喝。

此时两个人深一脚浅一脚地走在城堡外的雪地里。朔风卷着鹅毛大雪呼啸而过，他们冷得裹紧了衣服。两人脸蛋被冻得通红，只有哈利手里的那杯东西还在冒着热气。

“哈，波特，你是我的Omega，我当然得对你好点儿。”

眼瞧着德拉科即将开始嘚瑟，哈利白了他一眼。有时候他觉得对方很蠢，明明一个Alpha可以标记多个Omega，也可以毫不负责地撩多个Beta，为什么偏偏就要跟他死扛？

“马尔福你看，最近算上金妮那份我已经收到六封情书了。我想我有自由选择伴侣的权利，你可不可以不要再这样跟着我了？”

德拉科皱起眉头，语气变得认真严肃。

“又来了波特，我说过你是我的Omega，你只能喜欢我。”

这句话像是引线一样点燃了哈利的不满，厌烦感不断从他的胸口炸开。明明之前还是互相嘲讽的死对头，怎么标记之后德拉科就忘了他们的敌对关系呢？而且还突然粘着哈利，要求他喜欢他，死活不听劝。

哈利的感受次次都被忽略，他快要被烦疯了。

“呵，好好好，我喜欢你。”

黑发Omega毫无感情地说了句台词，他特意拉长了“我喜欢你”的重音，说罢鄙夷地笑了。眼底的寒凉通过瞳孔传达到了德拉科的心底。

“逼我说喜欢你有什么用？那样的话你敢信吗？”

“……那又怎样，那不重要。你身上有我的标记，你是我的Omega，现在也是，以后也是，你得和我在一起。”

“我们现在不过是炮友，你找我也不过是为了自己而已。我被你标记又怎样，大不了就是不吃抑制剂罢了。你想公开我的性别也无所谓，对我来说只不过每个月要问庞弗雷夫人多要几片药罢了。”

这句话向德拉科的心狠狠打了一闷棍，他停住了脚步。

“波特，要怎样你才不生我的气了……”

金发Alpha的语气第一次软了下去，他的眼角微微泛红，不明原因的失落堵在他的胸口，令他呼吸困难。经过几次接触，哈利已经摸到了德拉科的软肋。对方几乎病态地把他看做宝贝，只要哈利拒绝他——不论是正在做还是正在对话——他就会露出一副被伤害的样子。

明明自己才是受害者，哈利愤愤地想。

“有两个办法，马尔福。药还我，离我远远的。”

身后的Alpha轻轻打了个喷嚏。

“哦，还有，我答应和你上床只是因为我们床上合得来，而我因为被你标记目前还不能对别人发情……”

“我想我有权选择别的伴侣，马尔福，你不能妨碍我和别人的正常交往。事实上那些情书我都回复了，今天下午就约到一个Beta……”

这些话足矣让马尔福对他望而却步了吧，不知道又将听到什么样的精彩回答呢？这样想着，哈利驻足抿了一口热牛奶。

回答他的只有风声。

金发Alpha不知道什么时候起就没跟上来，回头也望不见人影。

银杯里的热气随风吹拂到哈利的脸蛋上，他深深地吸了一口。

好暖好香。

哈利约的人是高他们两级的男生肯尼思。

两个人第一次一起走在长廊里，由于不知道如何表达激动，肯尼思只能兴奋地搓着手。

他们俩从魁地奇聊到魔药课，从天文学聊到第二性别，即将要告白时肯尼思发现哈利有点不对劲。

“怎么了哈利，呃，我看你有点心神不宁？”

“呃，不，其实是因为最近我的魔药成绩几乎堂堂不及格的缘故。”

“嗯，那真是遗憾。”

肯尼思的话挑不出错，人也显得彬彬有礼，可哈利在他身边却觉得缺少了什么。

眼神不对，缺少那种光彩，话也不对，缺一份感情。

如果是那个Alpha，他会怎么做？

一边说着“疤头你怎么了？”一边把自己的笔记塞给他。

眼前的人完全没有顾及到哈利的反应，自说自话地讲起了周末想和哈利结伴去霍格莫德的计划，讲了好一会儿发现哈利正在往走廊外望，顺着哈利的目光看到了城堡里的一棵树，以及树下站着个金发少年——他抱臂倚着树干，好像正在想什么问题。

“那个傻子！”黑发Omega皱着眉头轻声说。

“哦？外面那么冷，站哪不好非要站在树下吹风，确实够傻的。”

哈利突然觉得现在的约会简直是在浪费时间。

“很高兴认识你肯尼思，我晚上还有约，再见。”

黑发Omega故作镇定地匆匆离场，他的心里早就乱成了一锅乱麻。

德拉科打了个喷嚏。

风雪中，金发Alpha看着远处结伴的校友们发呆。匆匆路过的情侣们都是手牵着手有说有笑，他们身边洋溢的幸福感使他感到莫名的落寞。

他原以为对哈利的好和占有欲只是出自Alpha对Omega的天性而已。不知道什么时候开始，他对哈利的感情已经超过了自己的想象。他觉得他们的相处模式不该是现在这样。

想到这里，他深深叹了口气。

——我不喜欢你，也不想成为你的Omega。

冷风灌入肺中，德拉科红着眼圈咬住了下唇。

这天晚上正好是哈利的发情期。按照他们的不平等条约，两个人要在宵禁时间后去有求必应屋会面。

德拉科往常都是最先到的，今天不知怎么了，迟了足足有十来分钟。

靠着石墙的哈利终于等不下去了，空气中的Alpha信息素已经开始发挥作用，他的双腿已经开始有些软了，身体也开始渐渐发热。

他不会不来了吧。

哈利努力摇摇头使自己清醒。

——他不会还在外面吧，那个傻雪貂。

哈利的手心攒出了汗，他开始扶着墙往楼梯的方向挪。

再过一会儿更加凶猛的浪潮就要来了，哈利希望赶在它之前到达校医院——领两片抑制剂吃然后去找德拉科，总不能丢下他不管。

这时一个人从背后抱住了哈利。

清冽的香水味混着Alpha信息素混进哈利的嗅觉里，他头一次觉得对方身上的味道那么好闻，好闻到让他快要眩晕过去。

“别走。”

是他的Alpha。哈利如释重负，紧皱的眉头舒缓开来。

德拉科的声音里带着淡淡的鼻音。他委屈地蹭着哈利的肩头，冰凉的脸蛋碰到了哈利红热的耳朵尖，哈利不由得轻轻打了个颤。

“你迟到了，德拉科。”

>> CHAPTER 6

求必应屋的门打开了——仍是那间宽阔的卧室，就像德拉科想得那样。

若是往常，德拉科一定是兴致勃勃地边和哈利斗嘴边踏进来，进门之后一定会问出那句邀约的话。可今天他却有些安静，进门时低着头垂着眼睑，淡色的眼睛里好像藏着很多心事。

虽然看起来心不在焉，捉着哈利手腕的那只手却握得很紧。好像只要一松开，他的Omega就会逃走一样。

“……德拉科，你的手很凉。”

哈利想要关心眼前的Alpha，想问他为什么要傻站在风雪里，想问他为什么郁郁寡欢。但话说到嘴边却拐了弯，语气听起来好像还很介意。此时他不仅该死的嘴笨，心跳还扑腾扑腾地加了速——当然，这与发情无关。

金发Alpha讪讪地抽走了自己的手。

“你这个傻子。”

黑发Omega说话的表情极其不自然，躲开了德拉科的眼神，脸也涨红了。德拉科却没有理解他的话，他轻轻揽住了哈利，头埋在他的肩窝，眼里的倦意又添了几分。

“波特，原来我在你心里……”

“不，不是。”

安静了几秒，Alpha的信息素入侵得太快，哈利很快就软软地依在了对方身上。他的声音越说越哑，气息渐渐紊乱，但不知道为什么今天就是想多说两句话。

“你不问我些什么吗？”

“嗯？”

“……就是，你往常那些傻问题……”

德拉科是个吃醋精，平时除了问他干不干外，还会问今天谁坐他身边了，谁和他独处了，谁与他书信来往了……等等等等诸如此类。但今天他们明明分开了好几个小时，德拉科却意外地沉默，哈利简直怀疑对方今天吃错药了。

听到哈利的问话，金发Alpha终于从木讷的状态中清醒。

“你希望我问什么？波特，你想说什么？”是不要再缠着你了，还是你有多讨厌我。

“我……唔……”

德拉科自嘲地笑了，眼里的光彩慢慢黯淡下去。发凉的拇指轻柔地抵住了Omega的嘴唇，将他的话如数地封了回去。

“别说了，还是别说了……”

他的声音越来越低，说到最后有些颤抖。

Alpha移开拇指补上了一个柔软缠绵的吻。他温柔地摩擦着哈利的双唇，舌尖轻轻地描画着他的唇形，温温吞吞不紧不慢，刚分开一会儿又贴上，一次又一次一遍又一遍。

吻持续了很久，直到两个人都呼吸困难才慢慢分开。

与德拉科分开后，哈利已经进入了双眼迷蒙身体燥热的发情状态。德拉科将哈利扶到床上，轻轻地搂住他让他躺好，他另一只手拉开了床头柜，从里面摸找。

“不吃，我不想吃……”

哈利轻声咕哝着，他按住德拉科的胳膊，示意他停下手里的动作。

即将发生的事两个人都心知肚明——不一会儿哈利就会在信息素的作用下开始猛烈的发情。往常哈利会在滚床单之前吃下抑制剂保持头脑清醒，而今天他却不那么想吃了。

“波特，那样的话你——”

“我不吃……”

黑发Omega的胳膊勾住了对方的脖子，将请求全都含着氤氲着水汽的眼睛里。这个眼神酥透了金发Alpha的心，他不自觉地开始了粗重的喘息。

“好。”

空气中，Alpha与Omega的信息素在交战，不一会儿他们的衣服就被丢得满地都是，两个人都开始本能地遵从生理反应。

今天的德拉科不再急于进攻，只是不断地亲吻，舔舐，抚摸。

他温柔地舔过哈利的耳朵，牙齿反复刮擦着耳廓，引得身下人轻轻颤抖。细碎的吻路过了对方的喉结与锁骨，一路折腾到了乳尖，轻柔地吮着舔着咬着，最后轻车熟路地绕回Omega的肩胛与后颈处打着转。

哈利仰着脖子失神地叫出了声，他将Alpha抱得更紧，渴望得到更多的快感。

但Alpha却在后颈处停下了，只在它的附近舔吻亲昵。

咬啊，咬啊，咬下去吧！

后颈附近传导来的酥麻快感钻进了哈利的心里，而这只是一小部分，真正的阀门就在后颈。可Alpha却怎么也不肯接触它，这使他的心感到奇痒无比。

“……呜……德拉科，咬……”

“乖。”

德拉科停止了舔舐的动作。Omega的后颈散发的信息素令他心痒的发狂，可他知道自己不能再咬下去。最终是理智获胜了，他将头埋在哈利的胸口，缓了好一会儿。

接着，细碎的吻再次落在哈利的额头，嘴唇、锁骨，最后回到乳尖上轻咬舔弄。金发Alpha的手指抚摸着对方的腰身、嫩芽、还有湿润发烫的穴口。他的食指探入了那诱人的小口，稍稍用力的摩擦，等身下的人完全适应以后，他又插入了第二根、第三根。

在连绵的哑吟声中，Alpha架起了Omega的双腿挺进了。

哈利简直要被撞击而来爽感迷晕，酥麻感如湖水一波一波扩散开来，他下意识地勾紧了对方，扭动腰肢配合着律动，眼角的生理盐水淌了下来。

不仅是身体的感觉被满足，心里也有什么东西正在被渐渐填充。

他快要融化在对方的温柔里了。

好舒服。

在德拉科的温和攻势中，哈利尖声叫着释放了。

Omega的高潮过后，Alpha仍停留在他的体内，并没有像往常那样成结，也没有逼迫他说出那句话。

“今天，不再让我说了吗？”

哈利勾住他的Alpha，在余韵的喘息中挤出一句糯哑的话。

德拉科，你问啊……

金发Alpha眼里的伤痛越积越多。身下的Omega越是迷人他就越难过。

就算我问了，你也不会真心的回答我。

“算了波特，你这个撒谎精。”

德拉科拧起眉毛苦笑几声，红着眼眶俯身抱住了哈利。

Alpha的声音如同风中枯叶般缥缈脆弱。他的吻继续蔓延，按住了身下的人加快了律动。

“波特，我需要你，不要离开我……”

德拉科颤抖着将头抵在了哈利的心口上，几滴冰凉的眼泪打在了哈利的胸膛。哈利感觉自己的心像被鱼钩刺穿一样生生地痛。

“……别……呜……”

德拉科，别哭。

他拥上了德拉科，第一次回应了对方的吻。

那晚他们做了很久，结束后哈利刚碰到床就被汹涌的困意俘虏，昏天黑地的睡了过去。

迷糊中，有人喊他的名字摇晃他让他吃药，可是他太困了，故意眯上眼睛装作听不见。后来那人只好将他抱起来，将药片和水喂了下去。

还怕他噎着，对方温柔地拍了拍他的背。

由于灯光晃眼，哈利赖皮地将头埋在德拉科的胸口继续睡。对方先是愣了一下，随后将他小心地按在了怀里，手指轻轻地划过他的发间。

他仅剩的听觉捕捉到了断断续续地抽泣声。

哈利迷迷糊糊地咕哝了一句往对方的怀里蹭了蹭。

他想说话，意识却迅速坠入了黑暗，融化在梦中。

哈利整晚都睡的很舒服。

窗外透来的光亮提示他已经到了早上，可温暖的床被、柔软的枕头和空气中淡淡Alpha的香气令他舒服得不想起床。哈利想偎着他的Alpha再睡一会儿，转身时却扑了个空。

“德拉科？”

本应该睡着金发Alpha的位置空了，枕头和床被都被整理得非常平整。

哈利从床上坐了起来，又唤了几声，屋子里空空的没人应，看样子对方应该是早早离开了。

他的衣服被如数整理好，搭在不远的躺椅上。而躺椅边的小几上，突兀地摆着个小东西。

——那是装着特效抑制剂的小药瓶。

是那个一直以来被德拉科藏着的、用来威胁他的东西。

对方是在开玩笑么？怎么会把它放在那里？

哈利拿起小药瓶晃了晃——确实是他丢的那个。

随着药瓶被拿起，它压着的小纸片也被带了起来，在空气中划了个弧线，轻轻落在了漂亮的羊毛地毯上。

哈利赶忙将它拾起来。

看到内容时他感觉自己被闪电劈中了。

这整张纸上只写着一个字母：

——Ω

它并不是指哈利的性别，还有一层更深的含义。

——“一切在这里结束。”

>> CHAPTER 7

哈利找到德拉科时，他正蜷在被窝里睡觉。

窗外的风雪依然大，幸好这间单人病房还算温暖。哈利将手里那还在冒热气的杯子轻轻放在床头柜上，又轻手轻脚地把门关上。他悄悄搬了个凳子坐在德拉科身旁，支着下巴不悦地看着对方的脸。

金发Alpha现在面对哈利侧卧着，安然沉睡，呼吸均匀。

哈利的目光一路略过对方凌乱的金发、长长的睫毛、硬挺的鼻梁、薄抿的嘴唇——不得不说这家伙睡着的时候比醒着的时候更招人喜欢。他的目光打了个转，回到了对方的眉角。那里有个不怎么起眼的淡疤，始作俑者正是哈利自己。

呵，真是孽缘。

哈利想起了那天自己对德拉科喊出的“霹雳爆炸”，轻声笑了。

马尔福，你这家伙，永远都是这么自以为是，永远。

哈利下意识地凑近了他的Alpha，指尖轻轻滑过那块淡疤，反复描摹着。指腹略过对方的皮肤，传来异常的温热感。

还在发烧，好在不太严重。

德拉科在睡梦中轻轻皱起了眉头，咕哝了一声。没过一会他睫毛抖了抖，眼睛轻轻地开了一条小缝。

“波特？”

由于刚刚清醒，金发Alpha的声音有些虚弱和含糊。他与哈利贴的太近，以至于看见对方时恍惚地以为这是有求必应屋。但转念一想又觉得哪里不对，明明他已经……

“马尔福，你真行啊！要不是庞弗雷夫人告诉我，我还不知道你发烧了，而且烧了整整一晚上。”

哈利一副没好气的样子抱臂数落对方。虽然表情严肃，但眉眼和语气里都透露出了淡淡的笑意，看上去就像是气极反笑。

“没猜错的话，你昨晚是从校医院里逃出来的吧？”

德拉科茫然地怔了几秒。反应过来后，他的眼神黯淡了许多，眼睑也垂了下去。

“你都知道了，波特。”

“都生病了，为什么不好好躺着？”

“总不能留你一个人在走廊。”

Alpha下意识地将被子裹了裹，心虚地看向了别处。他不是有意要迟到的，如果不是不小心在病房睡着了，他仍然会比哈利到得早。这是作为Alpha对自己Omega的负责体现，也是他自己的原则——虽然哈利从没在意过。

“万一你发情时我没在你身边……多危险……”

他不知道自己带着鼻音的小声咕哝听起来多温柔。它钻进了哈利的心里，令哈利心底最坚韧的部分也柔软起来。

黑发Omega的目光柔和了许多，将晾好的药杯递到对方面前。

“好了傻雪貂，喝药了。”

德拉科眉毛一拧，整个人缩进被子裹成了虾米。

“太苦，不喝。”

语气斩钉截铁得像个战士，但行为却幼稚得像个孩子。哈利好笑地摸了一把德拉科的浅金色的头发，打算对他进行认真的劝告。

“快点喝，喝完我有事和你说。”

德拉科身体一震，心想：终于要来了吗。

“一定要现在说么？”

“一定。”

是打算一次说清吗？

看见哈利一脸严肃的样子，德拉科想起了他给哈利写的纸条。他的心沉了沉，眼角湿润了。

“下次说吧，我困了。”

“我说得很快。”

“不听。”

“马上就说完。”

“不听，我睡着了。”

金发Alpha转了个身背对着哈利，将自己裹得更紧。不论哈利怎么推，他就是装作无动于衷，半点态度都不表露。

哈利叹息着放下了药杯。

“那好吧，等你好了我再来找你。”

“嗯……”

看着那坨背对着自己的赖皮虾米终应了声，哈利无可奈何地笑了。他起身离开前仔细地掖了掖德拉科的被角并留下了一句叮嘱。

“我在药里加了糖，一会儿记得喝。”

其实德拉科这个人除了偶尔使个坏、争个风头外，对哈利还是挺好的。

他从没和外人泄露过哈利的秘密，直到现在整个霍格沃茨除了哈利的朋友外没人知道他是个Omega。

除此之外，他还很照顾哈利的身体。自从两个人误打误撞的绑定在一起后，补品魔药和甜食就没断过——虽然甜食真的不太合哈利的口味。

哈利的魔药课一塌糊涂，德拉科虽然会嘲笑两句，但笑完还是会把笔记借给他的。

有些事哈利很早就知道了，比如为什么自从标记后德拉科就开始坚持每天都用那种香水。

他不是为了宣布脱离单身，是为了保护哈利。

比如他每天都要粘着哈利，甚至让坐在哈利身边的人滚蛋。

占有欲只是一部分，另一个理由也是为了保护哈利。他担心哈利嗅到Alpha的信息素后不清醒，担心哈利的秘密被别人发现，担心哈利陷入沮丧。

哈利察觉的时候，德拉科已经变得温柔了。

两个人都爱好魁地奇，德拉科总会陪哈利看完最后一场。

如果哈利要补论文到很晚，德拉科总会陪他到他写完为止，就算困得眼皮打架也要逞强的支撑下去。

还有一次，德拉科半开玩笑地把哈利推在树上，做了个要吻不吻的姿势。尽管哈利仍是恶言恶语地将对方推开，但他确实有一瞬间心跳漏了半拍。

而且仔细想想，他好像只对自己开过这样的玩笑。

还有，不得不承认，德拉科发情的样子其实也挺迷人……

想着想着哈利的脸红了。

“哈利，马尔福今天怎么没来找你？”罗恩问。

“他发烧了。”

“那你怎么没去看他？”赫敏问。

“不想找他。”

一只纸鹤从走廊飞来，在哈利头顶盘旋了三圈。接着它忽然飞向了楼梯间，哈利迅速将没看完的书往长桌上一推，快步跟了上去。

赫敏与罗恩心情复杂地交换了一下眼神。

今天的有求必应屋不再是卧室的景象，看起来更像是一个宽敞的客厅。

德拉科望壁炉里的火焰出神，他一直在发呆以至于哈利的脚步声近了都没察觉。

“德拉科，我来了。”

哈利的轻声低语打破了宁静。德拉科调整了一下心情，终究没有转过身去。

“你来了……”

“看样子你这家伙恢复得不错啊，马尔福。”

“波特，我知道你还在生我的气……”

“是啊，我很生气。马尔福，你还是一如既往地自以为是，我现在气得想揍你，真的。”

哈利有些激动，他说这些话的时候甚至有些颤抖。他的Alpha就低头站在那里，反应了好一会儿才转身开口。

“来吧，只要能让你好受一点。”

“好啊……”

两个人的眼神对上了。哈利冲过去揪起了德拉科的领子，看架势就要揍上去一拳。德拉科不闪也不躲，连表情也没有变——他抿紧了嘴唇，眉毛也皱着，看起来伤心极了。

真是犯规！

哈利猛地松开了德拉科。他不是来找对方撒气的，只是有些事必须得讲清楚。

“……说实在的马尔福，我真的很讨厌你的自以为是。决定事情的永远都是你，抑制剂你说藏就藏，标记你说咬就咬，你标记完以后一直缠着我跑，一直强迫我说那些话，从来也没问过我愿不愿意。就连今天早上，你也是自己决定……”

语气最初十分强硬，说到后面越来越软，讲到最后一件事时哈利说不下去了。

屋里安静了一会儿，Alpha吸了一下鼻子。

“我不知道该怎么办了波特……”

浓重的鼻音使这句挣扎的话听起来委屈极了。德拉科难过地耷拉着脑袋，看起来像只被丢弃在雨中的小动物。哈利见状心隐隐作痛，原计划的长篇大论都丢到脑后，现在他不愿意再拖哪怕一秒。

“啧！傻雪貂，你听好了……”黑发Omega捏紧了拳头，“我，我——”

德拉科支楞起耳朵。

“我确实很不喜欢你，确实！你得给我点时间，我……”

德拉科的眼睛睁大了，一副怀疑自己听觉的样子。

好吧！

豁出去了谁怕谁，哈利波特绝不能怂。

哈利从口袋里扯出了那瓶抑制剂往地下一摔。玻璃瓶伴着药片撞击的声音在羊毛地毯上滚了一圈，最终停在了德拉科的脚下。

“德拉科马尔福！你看好了！这个东西我从来都没有收到！明白了吗？！”

哈利颤抖地指着地上的小瓶子向他的Alpha歇斯底里地喊。他顺带掏出了那张写着“Ω”的小纸条，将它丢到壁炉的火堆里烧成灰烬。

“马尔福，那张纸我也没有收到！你听明白了吗？！”

德拉科愣住了。

哈利移开了对视的目光，他忽然心跳加速，涨红了脸，声音发颤。

“哦，还有……我，我也，需要你……”

“什么？！”

“我……我，我愿意，我……”我愿意成为你的Omega。

“……！”

哈利仿佛突然得了语言障碍，一句话卡了半天都没说出来。他先是慌张地抬头观察德拉科的反应，见对方正震惊地盯着自己后转而难为情地扫视地毯。

忽然有什么东西撞上了他的身体——是他的Alpha。他猛地抱住了自己的Omega，把他紧紧地按在了怀里。

“我……我是说，我……”

“不用说了，我知道了。”

Alpha将怀里的人搂得更紧了。两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，彼此都能听见对方正在加速的心跳。

熟悉的淡香味令哈利安心极了，他喜欢现在的感觉。

那句表白还卡在喉头。

再等一等吧，哈利想，也许再过一阵子就能顺利地说出口了。

>> CHAPTER 8

格兰芬多长桌上，哈利将装满白色药片的玻璃瓶推给了对面的人。

“谢啦，这瓶药目前我是用不上了，先还给你们吧。”

韦斯莱双胞胎交换了一下惊讶的眼神，乔治拿起瓶子来晃了晃，比弗雷德显得更加不可置信。

“哈利，你真的不打算继续装作Beta了？你明白这将意味着什么吗？”

“明白，不过我已经决定了。”

哈利的语气轻松而且坚定。他现在确实没有装作Beta的必要了——他有自己的Alpha了。

“你确定你要和马尔福……我是说你之前还挺反感他的。”罗恩说。

“嗯，他确实是个混蛋。”不过我喜欢。

话音未落，哈利的笑意还挂在脸上，周围的人表情却突然凝固了，好像看到了什么恐怖的东西似的。下一秒那熟悉的薄荷味香水钻进了哈利的鼻腔里，身后的怒气凝成了成吨的低气压，压得他喘不过气来。

“波特，你说我什么？”

哈利顺着声音抬头看时后脑勺刚好蹭到了德拉科柔软的毛衣上。德拉科正眯着淡色的眼睛居高临下地盯着哈利，等他一个解释。

“我说你……”

由于没吃特效抑制剂的缘故，哈利对金发Alpha身上的信息素气息还是有些无法抵抗。他话还没有说完便短暂地眩晕了一下，差一点软在德拉科身上。好在对方的气息很淡，他缓了一下又恢复了正常。

德拉科恨铁不成钢地扶了哈利一把，自顾自地推开了他身边的人挨着他坐了下来。

“看来上次标记的不够久，还得在你脖子后面再补一口。”

Alpha说着就要去扯哈利的领子，哈利惊慌地推了他一把。

“你疯了马尔福，这是在礼堂啊！而且我只是不太习惯，适应了就好了。”

“哈，好啊波特，那现在开始你不许离开我半步。要是让我再撞见类似的情况，我就当众咬你了。”

说罢德拉科带着笑意舔了下嘴角，仿佛一个坏人正在计划什么不得了的坏事。哈利的脸蓦地红了，无可奈何地将整个脸埋在了自己的臂弯里。他四个朋友则是自觉地以哈利为中心退开了半步。

“马尔福，你怎么还是这么自以为是，一点都不在乎别人的感受。”

哈利一边在臂弯里斜睨着他的Alpha一边喃喃地控诉。

自从上次两个人在有求必应屋里把话说开以后，德拉科对哈利的追逐模式渐渐恢复了。除了偶尔会比以前温柔外，他的占有欲和自负简直是有增无减。哈利一边叫苦连连一边又毫无办法。

“谁让你是我的Omega，我不允许你出这种状况。”

德拉科越说越得意，将额头与哈利抵在一起，欣赏着哈利的表情。

受够了！受够了！当初为什么要留下他啊！

哈利干脆将头一偏，看向长桌的另一边。身边的人这才得意地笑出了声，拿出什么东西在哈利眼前晃悠——是一张写满了字的羊皮纸。

“波特，拿着。”

“这是什么，德拉科？”

哈利抓起了纸张坐起来认真读了一遍。

“周六早上7点起床，7点半吃早饭，8点造访马尔福庄园——”

“这是你的时间表，周六你和我回一趟马尔福庄园，然后我们要一起去看最新的飞天扫帚的发布会——”

“停！马尔福，也就是说，这是你给我安排的日程表？”

“对，有什么不妥吗？”

德拉科托着下巴看着他的Omega，说话时十分骄傲得意。哈利则是一脸拒不接受的样子，他这还没和德拉科怎么样呢，德拉科就已经开始安排他的生活了？不行，绝对不行。

“谁同意了？你告诉我谁同意了？你问过我吗？”

“你会喜欢的。”

“我没说想和你回家。”

“可我母亲说——”

“不行，这绝对不行。我不同意，我还没准备好呢！”

“为什么不行，反正你早晚都要成为哈利·詹姆·马尔福——”

“谁要成为马尔福了！你快滚，快点。”

“波特，你不会还为你的麻瓜姓耿耿于怀吧？可你是我的——”

“这和我的姓没关系！”

哈利拍桌而起，气呼呼地跨出了座位直奔礼堂大门方向。德拉科见势好笑地追了上去，两个人并肩走在一起，一边走一边吵。

“还有马尔福，谁要做你的Omega了？我们现在只不过是炮友，炮友！”

“炮友也行啊，只要你是我的。”

“干！你什么时候变得这么不要脸了马尔福！你看我又收到了情书，我决定重新挑个伴侣！”

“哦？又收到了情书？这次你可骗不了我。”

“那，那，还有，我约了个Beta去霍格莫德村，已经约好了，嗯，没错，周末就去……”

“好啊波特，他已经死透了。你还有什么花招么？”

哈利红着脸越吵越气，走路速度越来越快。他的Alpha则紧紧粘在他身边，越说越开心。

“你好烦啊马尔福，快走开别跟着我了。”

“你管我。”

“那我明天就去找个姑娘谈恋爱，我——”

“你不会的波特。”

“怎么不会！”

“你是我的Omega，这是你自己说的。”

“没有！”

“有！”

“没有！！！”

“啧！好你个波特。不承认可以，不过现在你的标记是我咬的，除了我还有谁敢要你。”

“……你！”

金发Alpha看着吵不过自己的Omega得意极了。自从和好以后德拉科的脸皮比以前厚多了，更喜欢没事就调侃哈利了，因为他知道哈利不会那么轻易就离开他，决不会。

但哈利对这个弱点极不满意，他都快被德拉科烦死了。

“马尔福，快滚，我不喜欢你了！”

“我就要跟着你，撒谎精波特！”

“快滚！不知好歹的Alpha！”

“就不！我亲爱的Omega！”

“我不要做你的Omega！不要做你的Omega！才不要成为你的Omega啊啊啊！！！”

走廊里回荡起了金发Alpha的笑声。

哈利的四个朋友还站在原地，怔怔地看着他们两个越走越远。

原本互不对付了四五年的死对头竟忽然就走到了一起，四个人一齐感叹这个世界真神奇。

“他们感情真好，不是吗？”赫敏说。

“这样……算好吗？”罗恩问。

“哈哈，你自己瞧吧。”

哈利和德拉科在走廊里旁若无人地争吵着，并肩走了很久很久。

快到走廊尽头时，两人的手重新牵在了一起。

【全文完】

小剧场：

哈利：我再也不要当你的Omega了，这次是认真的！

德拉科：真的？

哈利（斩钉截铁）：真的！

德拉科：哦…… 

哈利：……

哈利：德拉科？

德拉科站着不动了。

哈利站了一会儿。

哈利（抱上去）：好吧！我是说气话，你别难过了（我心疼）。

德拉科噗嗤一声笑了。

德拉科：波特傻宝宝你上当了。

哈利：……

哈利：干！

不过两人都没有放手，就这么抱了一会儿。

德拉科：你上次说的那个Beta是谁？

哈利（想了一会儿）：哦，是肯尼思，不过我已经告诉他我有Alpha了……喂！德拉科突然你干什么？

德拉科：居然敢约别人，让你好好长长记性。

哈利：哎呀！！！

哈利：干！马尔福！！我再也不要当你的Omega了！

哈利：别笑了！！我是认真的！！！

德拉科（抹嘴）：嗯，这是今天第几次了？

哈利：这次绝对是真的！我离开你了马尔福！我走了！

德拉科（跟上去）：好的疤头，再见疤头。

德拉科：疤头你说一会儿我们吃什么去？

哈利：你走！！！

这是哈利波特第101次想摆脱他的Alpha，不过直到今天他依然没有成功就是了。

【真正的全文完】


End file.
